Tips and Tricks
Bonus Tips TIPS: Bonus, Strategy, Farming & Control Explanation (Edited & Co-Authored by DTD) First, be very clear about one thing: you '''cannot' control what bonuses your Brute receives.'' The rewards for leveling up are random; however, if you are not attached to a particular Brute, you can keep making new ones until you get the sort of level-up bonuses you want. Greatest way to create your brute is getting a master, who trains you. To make me a pupil go to: http://jin91.mybrute.com Control In fact, aside from the "new brute" method described above, there is virtually nothing at all you can choose, alter, manage, adjust or change without cheating or exploiting (for which the penalty is execution--of your Brutes). In other words, you have no control; EXCEPT for the acquisition of new disciples ''and the ''Brute you choose to battle for each match (see below). This aspect of the game is quite annoying, and clearly displays the limitations of, and lack of attention paid to, this otherwise addictive and adorable li'l Flash game. Perhaps this will be adjusted in the future. The URL is, after all, for sale. In light of these restrictions, I have some suggestions which give the player at least a modicum of control, and hopefully make the game more enjoyable: Farming: One last tip from me: Keep an eye out for low level Brutes with exceptionally high stats, multiple rare weapons, pets and/or Specials. These are the result of "farming", a method by which unscrupulous players of questionable character create numerous Disciples by chain-mailing multiple addresses. If you notice something suspicious, report it to an Admin. And now I give way to the original author What should you target to get first for your Brute? To begin with, there is no consensus on what attribute is the best – in fact, there is no such thing as the "best". Each combination of pets, weapons, statistics, specialties and supers will have its own unique strengths and weaknesses. For instance, Strength helps to inflict huge damage, which is helpful to KO the opponent with only a few blows; however, if you are unable to land a successful blow due to your opponent's high Agility, you won't get a chance to land that KO. Similarly, a Brute with high Speed may be able to continue inflicting small wounds on an opponent, taking him out with the combined damage before the opponent can successfully flatten him. Pets, weapons and supers are deemed to be valuable and useful. There are three pets in the game; dogs, wolves and bears. There are many weapons and supers for us to obtain. Many specials are great. The key is to get as many as possible. You may want to keep an eye on Morning-Star, Club, Sai, Sword, Knife, Hammer. They are all power weapons. Morning-Star is great because it has good hitting accuracy and yet it still does relatively high damage. It proves to be a headache to other party in the game. Club/Bumps is pretty slow but it does great damage. It can sometimes counter your party attack. Sword is a killer weapon and isn't too heavy. It helps countering the attack done by other party. It's a really a great weapon if example combined with the fierce brute speciality. Highly recommended. Knife looks cheap but it is actually a fairly good weapon. Don't underestimate it due to its low damage. It is a good weapon to use especially if you are a speed guy. It one of the most common weapons. Hammer is most likely the best weapon in the game due to highest damage making weapon in the game but is also quite rare. The bad side is that it has a low hitting accuracy. Some weapons are interesting and fun to play with but don't underestimate their usefulness. Keyboard is really fun to play with. You will laugh out loud when you see hitting people with a keyboard. Other interesting weapons include trombone, leek, bowl, cup, fan, and tennis racquet. Combinations of Weapons and Specialties can be deadly. Fierce Brute plus Net or a heavy weapon can help deliver a knockout blow. Impact plus Sabotage can deny your opponent his current weapon as well as his reserve. Extra-thick Skin plus Armour can make your Brute nigh-invulnerable. 6th Sense and Pugnacious both increase your chance of sneaking in an extra blow against your opponent, where the difference between winning and losing may only be a single hit. Tragic Potion and Survival give your Brute an extra chance of living through a battle. "Finishers" such as Deluge or Hammer can put an end to a fight swiftly with a huge wallop of damage Starter tips and tricks Alright, first and foremost, I'm going to teach you how to defeat even the toughest foes. In your quest for it, you've probably searched high and low and have found nothing. Well that is all about to change. First, if you haven't created a Brute yet, do so now. Plus, if you want a boost start, create a Brute my following this master link: http://hummie.mybrute.com. If you already have one, go ahead and read this guide. After you've fought your first fight, you'll see that you've gained an experience point. This is the key to leveling up. 2 ways to level up 1. Fight in fights. I almost always fight in the tournaments if it's available. Always fight the maximum number of fights you can as well – the first time you play, you have 6 fights available. Each day you'll have 3 more fights available. 2. Get pupils. The best way to get pupils is to tell others about the game and give them your link. When you start bringing in pupils and they start leveling up, you will in turn gain experience points. This is the link that will appear on the home page of your brute. Post it on FB and mybrute forums to get more pupils in less time. The more experience points you get, the more skills you get. You'll also get something new when you level up! On the iPhone/iPad you can download other free apps as part of the offers program in which you will be rewarded additional battles. You can easily download the apps and then uninstall them at a later stage, and you won't get any viruses. Clans Benefits Game-wise, there are no benefits of joining a Clan in MyBrute. Your character's XP gains, Abilities, Pets, Weapons, Attributes and Specials are not affected in any way. Aims Ever heard of the saying, "Strength in numbers"? Clans in MyBrute are all measured against each other by their strength. This is done via the accumulation of Clan Points, which are calculated by summing up the individual levels of all Clan members. So, a Clan in MyBrute is simply a display of "power" of all the Brutes in it. The more points a Clan has, you can imagine that it contains Brutes in it of higher level. In short, a Clan may exist for bragging rights or for uniting friends that play MyBrute under one banner. Can I create my own clan? Yes, you can. To do so, your character must at least be at level 10. jooj Tournament Fights To Join or Not? * It doesn't hurt to join a Tournament in MyBrute. It's free for everyone. You won't lose anything if you lose a Tournament. * Your character gets no strategic benefit from participating in a Tournament. Fighting in the Tournament will not yield any experience points for your Brute. * You join a Tournament merely for fun and showing off the fighting skills of your Brute. If you advance high enough in the Tournament, you will obtain a trophy Rank for your Brute and have your Brute listed in the site-wide Rankings page. What is there to Prepare? No preparation is needed to fight in a Tournament because everything ranging from the match ups to the fights in the Tournament are automatic. Your Brute will automatically fight their opponent. All you need to do is click on the Sign Up button below your Brute and wait for the outcome. The Tournament usually starts at 4h. Each round in the Tournament commences hourly after the first round. That is: 4h, 5h, 6h ... all the way up to 21h. Server Maintenance The MyBrute server isn't available 24 hours a day. It has a regular maintenance time every day during which it is temporarily inaccessible. When trying to load MyBrute during maintenance times, you will receive the following message: 'In order to keep receiving new Brutes in the best conditions, we have temporarily closed The Brute to carry out some technical improvements.' Rest assured that the site will be available again within a few minutes, but if the site displays a "BRUTAL ERROR" message, MyBrute is most likely under maintenance/patch. Searching in Arena When viewing random opponents to fight in the Arena, MyBrute also has a feature that allows you to search out particular opponents - perfect for grudges or trying to test your mettle against an opponent well above or below (!) your rank. #If you type "kon", the system will search for Brutes' names which start with "kon", as opposed to names that contain "kon" in it's string #When you enter the name of a Brute in the search bar and receive no results, this may be because: one, the name you have specified does not exist, two, you might have only typed in 2 characters or less (MyBrute will only accept names with 3 characters or more), and three, the name you have chosen is unavailable (the name is already displayed to you on the random fight list in the Arena), or four, where you have already fought that Brute today – don't be greedy!